


Happy Birthday

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Liam knew that Theo hated his birthday. Mainly since he couldn’t celebrate it with his sister no more.So Liam gave Theo a little surprise.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday

The orange-yellow sun rays shined through the blinds. Theo grumbled, turning in the bed, going to pull Liam closer, but noticed that the beta wasn’t there. Theo opens his eyes, and true to his arm, Liam wasn’t there.

”Where the hell is that beta?” Theo muttered into the pillow. The chimera didn’t wanna get out of bed, so he just plopped right back down onto the bed, and pulled the covers closer.

As he shut his eyes, his nose picked up on the smell of pancakes. His eyes shot open, jumping out of bed. He smelt the scent of pancake mix as well as the smell of the finished ones.

The chimera walks out their shared bedroom and heads down the stairs. As he turned the corner, he sees that Liam was in the kitchen, music playing, and his cooking.

Theo hummed, leaning against the door frame. Theo watched his mate hum to the music, dance around, and make breakfast. “I’m liking the view.” Liam turned around, a blush on his cheeks.

”What are you doing up?” Liam asked, going back to cooking. “I didn’t feel you next to me. I missed you.” He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “Why are you making breakfast?” The older asked.

Liam was quiet for a minute. “I wanted to do something special for today.” Theo raised a brow. Liam turned in Theo’s arms, wrapping his own around his neck.

”Happy Birthday Theo.” The beta whispered, bringing him down for a sweet chaste kiss. Theo wanted to scream at Liam for even mentioning his birthday, but he could see that he meant this with his heart.

Theo placed his head in between his mate’s neck. Liam sighed softly, humming once again. “I’ve got food cooking. I can’t let the food burn.” Theo merely whined. Liam turned in the cuddle, going back to cooking.

”I love you.” Theo whispered, shocking Liam. Yeah they’ve said it many times, but Theo never was the one to indicate it. Liam always said it first, and sometimes Theo didn’t want to say it. Terrified that Liam would be taken from him.

The two relished in their company, as Liam finished the breakfast. He served both of them, heading to the living room. They cuddled with each other, eating their breakfast.

”Thanks you.” Theo whispered against Liam’s ear. “You’re welcome.” He whispered back, bringing his face up and kisses Theo’s chin. The chimera laughs at him, before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Liam smiled into the kiss, heart trashing loudly. “I love you so much.” Liam said as he ended the kiss. “I love you too baby wolf.” Yeah, Theo could get used to this. If it meant spending the day with Liam, he’d love his birthday from then on.

Cause he loves Liam. With all his soul.


End file.
